1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pen-based computer system, and more particularly to a pen-based computer system which has the ability to go into a low-power state after a predetermined time period of inactivity, which can be awakened from the low-power state by way of contact of a passive stylus with the digitizer panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various portable personal computer systems are known. In order to conserve battery power, such systems normally go into a low-power state after a predetermined period of activity. For portable personal computers which include a keyboard, normally depression of a key on the keyboard awakens the system from the low-power state.
Pen-based portable computer systems are also known. Such systems are also known to go into a low-power state after a predetermined period of activity. For portable pen-based computer systems which utilize an active stylus, a signal from the active stylus is generally used to wake up the computer system from the low-power state.
Pen-based portable computer systems that utilize a passive stylus are also known. However, in such systems, the passive stylus has not heretofore been known to wake up the system from a low-power state. With systems that utilize a passive stylus, other means, such as a switch or key, must be provided to wake up the system from a low-power state. Such switches not only add to the cost of the computer system, but also make it cumbersome for the user to wake the system up from a low-power state.